


Battle Scars

by Lore_Alexian



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lore_Alexian/pseuds/Lore_Alexian
Summary: She should have gone to him. Now he was in the hospital and it was all her fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [War Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249940) by Madeline Merlo. 



> This piece of garbage came to me when I was at work. I wrote most of it there and finished it at home. It's not the best.  
> I do not own MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.  
> I do not own WAR PAINT by Madeline Merlo.
> 
> He is Adrien/Chat Noir.  
> She is Marinette/Ladybug.  
> Obviously.  
> Any flaming is not welcome. If you don’t like the fic, don’t read it. I don’t care.
> 
>  
> 
> ***NOTE: This was coded and posted blind. I coded it twice before giving up since it WOULDN'T KEEP WHEN I EDITED.***

~~!!~~

_**It’s okay, not to be okay.  
When even the air you breathe  
Is just too much for your lungs to take.** _

She stood there, staring in horror. How did this happen? How could she let this happen?

Chat Noir, her other half, her better half, the brawn of her brains, the attack to her defense, lay in a hospital bed, tethered. Tethered to life lines, heart monitors, oxygen tanks. Was there only one of each? Several? How could she know? She was far too busy staring.

Staring at the scars on his face.

She wasn’t seeing her partner.

She wasn’t seeing her friend.

She was staring at the closest thing to a corpse she had hoped to never see.

The oxygen forced into his lungs. They couldn’t, wouldn’t do their task. They were too weak. He was too weak.

He was too weak to fight by himself.

~~!!~~

_**And all the words that you don’t say  
I hear your SOS on the radio  
As you’re driving away.** _

He had radioed her. He had said that he needed help.

She hadn’t believed him. Didn’t believe he needed help. She couldn’t help. She didn’t have the armour he had. She had a flimsy bodysuit, he had pads and leather and gear. She had a yo-yo. He had a stave.

How could she do that?

How could she believe that?

How could she leave him to get so hurt, so injured, so beat up that he was in a coma. A coma that was her fault.

Why?

Why?

WHY?!

She wanted to scream

Scream.

SCREAM.

 

~~!!~~

_**C’mon pick up your phone.  
Don’t have to face it alone.  
I’m gonna fight with you and for you.  
Yeah, I want you to know.** _

She sat by his bed side, not transformed. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve any of this. She should have come to him when he had radioed. She should have gone to him when he needed her.

She didn’t.

She didn’t fight for him.

She had left him to face it alone.

She had so much to say to him now. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to face it alone.

She took his hand.

She cried, she sobbed, she sniffled.

She had to be quiet, it was after hours.

She said that she would fight for him.

 

~~!!~~

_**I will stand your ground  
I’ll kiss your battle scars  
And leave my XO marks till you can feel it.** _

Her phone alerted her of an update on _LadyBlog_. Did she want to look? No, no she didn’t. That would mean she had to leave.

She would have to leave him.

Again.

Could she leave him?

No.

But he was in the hospital. No akuma could touch him here. Could they? Could they? Could they?

She stood. She was going to go. If she didn’t, who would fight.

Who.

Who.

Who?!

“I will fight, my kitten. I will fight for you.”

She leaned over and kissed the stitches on his brow. She kissed the bandage on his cheek.

 

~~!!~~

_**Can ya feel it?** _

_The heart monitor spiked every so often._

_In sync with each hit she took._

_This feels wrong._

_I should be there._

_I should be where?_

_There._

_There._

_Stop._

_The heart monitor spiked again._

 

~~!!~~

_**You can call my name  
I’ll hold your hand grenade  
Keep all your secrets safe ‘til you can see me.** _

She nearly called for him.

He wasn’t there.

It was her fault.

She had to get back to him.

She had to hold his hand.

She had to hold the hand of the secret partner she didn’t realize she loved.

She swore to her kitten, her cat that the face that had caused her butterflies, caused her to stutter, caused her to fall in puppy love, would stay her secret. It was her secret that her best friend and her crush were the same person.

They were the same person.

Her mind was a mess.

He had lost his Miraculous in her arms.

Blood unseen on her red suit.

“Chat!”

“Adrien?!”

A small black form dropped from his ring.

His kwami, his friend, his aid.

“Help him.”

It fainted.

She picked it up and placed it on Adrien’s, Chat’s, _oh my god_ , chest.

 

~~!!~~

_**Can you see me coming?  
Running for ya dead of night.  
Can you hear me? Holla’ you’re alright.** _

One hour, two days, a week after he was admitted. It didn’t matter to her. She ran to him always. She came and held his damaged hand.

“You’re alright.”

“You’re okay.”

His kwami nuzzled cheeks, under hands, under blankets, out of sight. The kwami hurt, hurt. The kwami wanted to be with her for attention, for warmth, for ‘alright’s and ‘he will be okay’s. The kwami wanted to be with his human for reassurance of a heartbeat, for the warmth of his palms.

 

~~!!~~

_**I’ll take your fears and wipe your eyes and wear it all like war paint.  
Wear it all like war paint.  
Wear it all like war paint.** _

She had to fight, fight, so much fighting.

Was it always this hard?

She didn’t know, didn’t care, as long as he stayed safe and recovered.

She held the golden chain the black kwami had stolen from his human for her to use as a weapon, to make her okay.

Her kitten, her minou, he was scared of her getting hurt.

So she’d have to make sure she stayed safe, to see him when he woke up.

She wore her feelings on her sleeve. No akuma stood a chance.

 

~~!!~~

_**I see gold, when you’re black and blue.  
I love the colours burning beautiful that you wanna use.** _

He woke up confused and terrified at four fifty one in the morning. Was he reading that right? Where was he? What was going on? Where was…

Where was his Lady?

Where was his saviour?

Where was his love?

He heard a window unlock and panicked. Who was that? Was he being attacked?

He came face to face with…

His goddess…who fled with a gasp.

But he saw it. He saw the bruises on her neck, on her face, he could see them on her body, he didn’t have to see them to know.

 

~~!!~~

_**When all you want is to get out alive  
You don’t have to cry for me to hear  
Your battle cry. ** _

The nurse pointed out the presents but one held his eye. Caught his eye. Drew his attention.

It was a jar, a jar with a white piece of paper taped on it. The paper said, _I miss you_.

Did she…?

Was it from…?

Who else would…?

In the jar, there were ten little white paper butterflies.

What did they mean? What were they?

He pretended to be asleep when he heard the pitter patter of familiar foot steps outside his window at night. It was opened and in stepped the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His Lady, his world, his best friend.

She was panting. She was tired. She had fought an akuma.

Without him.

Again.

How could he do that to her? How could he abandon her? How could he leave her?

She was quiet as she snuck close to his bed. She paused, looking at him. He heard her popping open the jar and putting something inside. The eleventh.

 

~~!!~~

_**C’mon turn on your light  
I’ve been waiting all night  
To fight with you and for you.** _

She noticed that her kitten, her minou, her Adrien had not opened the envelope. The one with her secret. The one with her secret identity.

“You haven’t opened it, Chat.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because…” was it he wasn’t ready? He didn’t want to know? He felt betrayed? “Because I want you…here…”

He held out his hand. He wanted her to come over. He wanted her close. He wanted his Lady.

She moved closer, but not fast enough for him. Not fast enough for his touch, attention, warmth starved body. He wanted her here. He wanted her now.

The pink light dissipated and he rested his head on hers. He nuzzled her hair and rubbed his nose on her scalp. He had his eyes closed as he did so, enjoying the feel of her in his arms as he readied himself for the moment.

“Marinette?”

She looked to the side, ashamed.

“Marinette…”

He saw her eyes begin to tear up.

“Marinette.” He couldn’t help himself as he pulled her close and kept repeating her name. Rubbing against her, claiming her as his own.

It was her.

It was _her_.

It _was_ her.

It was his Lady, his Princess, his classmate, his best friend.

His own knight in shining armour.

 

~~!!~~

_**When all your flags are white  
I will stand your ground  
I’ll kiss your battle scars.** _

She didn’t move. He didn’t move.

She didn’t move. He touched each of the scars he had caused, he could have prevented.

She was so tired. He was so weak.

She almost had given up. He wasn’t so keen.

The hospital was a prison, he wanted out, he wanted to be with her, he wanted to fight, he wanted to be her hope, her dreams, her strength, to fight her weakness.

 

~~!!~~

_**And leave my XO mark ‘til you can feel it.  
Can ya feel it?** _

He traced the spots on her shoulders. He was by her side again. He was whole. She was whole. They were one. They were together.

She smiled. She caught his fingers and interlaced their fingers.

She hummed, he purred.

He smiled, she blushed.

He scooped her up and extended the stave, she clung on and looked out over the city. Paris, their city. Their home. Their domain. Their playground.

Theirs.

 

~~!!~~

_**You can call my name  
I’ll hold your hand grenade  
Keep all your secrets safe ‘til you can see me.** _

He called her name. She came to his side.

She called for him. He rushed over in a second.

They learned to use the other’s weapon. Just in case.

Just in case they said.

Their identities were not secret anymore, to each other.

To each other, it was sacred.

It was theirs to tell and theirs to keep.

‘Til death did they part, they kept the giggles to themselves. They late night escapades to escape everyday stress of normality.

 

~~!!~~

_**Can you see me coming?  
Running for ya dead of night.  
Can you hear me? Holla’ you’re alright.  
I’ll take your fears and wipe your eyes and wear it like war paint.** _


End file.
